


Draw me like one of your French girl (ou presque)

by Im_all_yours



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Art School, Art Student Harry Styles, Art model Louis, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_all_yours/pseuds/Im_all_yours
Summary: Quand Harry se retrouve enfermé une nuit entière dans l'école d'art où il étudie en compagnie de Louis, le modèle de nu artistique qui a posé toute l'après-midi.Une histoire d'orangettes, de muscles tendus et de sexe planifié.





	Draw me like one of your French girl (ou presque)

**20h17**

 

— « C'est une blague ? Hey ! HEEEY ! » je m'époumone en m'excitant sur la poignée de la porte.

— « Il ne reviendra pas » me réponds Louis.

— « T'affole pas surtout ! » je réplique. Il s'adosse au mur en croisant les bras.

— « Notre sort m'a l'air plutôt bien scellé là, je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre. »

 

Je lâche enfin la poignée de la porte, je m'y adosse et je me laisse glisser jusqu'à fini assis au sol. Je refuse de croire à ce qui vient de se passer. On dirait une mauvaise caméra cachée et c'était tellement pas le soir pour que ça arrive. Mais tellement pas.

 

— « Je crois que je vais pleurer » je dis en fixant un point imaginaire droit devant moi.

— « T'avais quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? »

— « Réussir mes examens, éventuellement. »

— « Ah oui, pas mal. »

 

J'ai des tonnes de trucs à préparer pour ma série de partiels d'ici deux semaines et me voilà enfermé dans la salle de dessin avec pour seule compagnie le modèle qui pose nu pour ma classe depuis trois séances. Le modèle que j'ai reluqué pendant trois séances plus précisément et qui a fait pareil de son côté, chose confirmée par certains de mes camarades. Ce qui rend la situation actuelle encore plus étrange. Ça fait des années que je dessine des inconnus à poil pendant les cours de modèle vivant, j'ai appris à passer au-delà du « oulala le monsieur est tout nu » des premières fois. Sauf que là c'est compliqué avec Louis, sachant que des mecs qui ont la vingtaine, taillés comme une sculpture grecque, couverts de tatouages et avec un sourire de rêve, on en a pas tous les jours.

 

— « On peut peut-être essayer de défoncer la porte ? » je suggère.

— « Regarde-moi bien, est-ce que j'ai une tête à faire ça ? Et quand la porte sera défoncée, on aura déclenché l'alarme et oh, on restera quand même coincés parce que la grille d'entrée sera fermée. » 

Je trouve rien à répondre, il a raison, on est coincé ici jusque demain matin 7h, quand le concierge viendra nous libérer.

 — « En fait c'est de ta faute si on en est là. Tu serais pas venu me parler quand je rangeais mes affaires, j'aurais remarqué que le concierge verrouillait la porte et mettait l'alarme sans nous avoir vus. »

— « C'est ça, trouve-toi des excuses. Si t'avais rangé tes affaires plus tôt aussi... Ah non, merde, pas possible, t'essayais encore de finir ton dessin. »

J'encaisse la remarque en silence. Louis se décolle du mur et avance au milieu de la pièce en observant tout autour de lui, les mains dans les poches de son jean beaucoup trop moulant.

— « Deux points importants sont à évoquer : comment on pisse et qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? »

Je me pince l'arête du nez. Pire que les 15 abrutis lâchés sur une île déserte dans Survivor : les deux inconnus enfermés dans la salle de dessin du prestigieux Royal College of Art de Londres. Je me relève et me dirige vers le coin de la pièce au fond à droite.

— « Il y a le lavabo... » je suggère pour le premier point. Louis récupère son sac à dos.

— « Je devais aller à une soirée après votre cours. D'ailleurs, je dois prévenir que je ne viendrai pas car je suis enfermé dans une école d'art avec un gars qui dessine mon cul pendant des heures. Excuse la plus improbable mais la plus véridique que j'ai à formuler depuis longtemps. J'aime pas aller en soirée les mains vides alors... »

Louis sort une grande bouteille de bière, une de Coca-Cola, un paquet de chips, une boite de Pringles et des bonbons emballés dans un papier kraft coloré. Soit à peu près tout ce que je déteste. Je fais pareil de mon côté.

— « J'ai une pomme, trois... Non, quatre pâtes de fruits et des chewing-gum. »

— « Quel butin Bear Grylls. Bon, on devrait s'en sortir sans avoir à se manger entre nous. J'ai mon chargeur de téléphone aussi. »

— « Pour dormir, il a des coussins, des draps et surtout une couverture dans le coffre à côté de l'estrade où tu as posé. »

— « C'est encore mieux qu'à l'hôtel. Bon tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai un épisode de Big Brother à regarder. Tu as le code wifi de l'école ? Quoi ? On va passer 11 heures dans cette salle, alors je m'occupe. »

— « J'étais plutôt dubitatif sur le fait que tu regardes cette émission. »

— « Tu connais mon plus gros défaut maintenant. »

 

Une fois en possession du code wifi, Louis part s'installer sur les marches de l'estrade, où se trouve une prise électrique pour brancher son smartphone. Je l'entends glousser aux conneries des participants pendant que j'essaye de bosser avec le peu de matériel que j'ai.

 

**21h35**

 

— « On mange ? » Je ricane nerveusement. « Quoi ? Je suis poli, je vais pas manger mes chips tout seul dans mon coin. »

On s'installe sur une des deux tables de la salle. Louis insiste pour que je boive un peu de bière et je m'exécute pour lui faire plaisir.

— « Alors ? T'es un futur grand artiste ? » il me demande entre deux chips.

— « Artiste, chercheur, professeur, je sais pas encore vraiment. »

— « J'ai cru comprendre que c'était pas n'importe quelle école ici. Ça doit coûter une blinde non ? » Je confirme d'un hochement de tête. « Et tu t'en sors ? »

— « Mes parents ont les moyens. »

— « Oh, je vois. »

— « Ils me payent l'école et un logement à cinq minutes à pieds d'ici, la contrepartie c'est que je bosse bien, ou mieux, que je sois un des meilleurs. »

— « Le deal est honnête et l'argent plutôt bien investi » commente Louis sans aucune ironie dans le ton de sa voix. « T'as l'air doué. J'aime bien ta façon de dessiner, elle est pas comme celle des autres de ta classe. Et ça rend bien juste en noir comme ça. »

— « Je préfère le vrai fusain noir, ça rend le dessin plus intense. » J'ouvre la boite en métal qui me sert de trousse. « Celui-ci est très sec, il sert à faire la première esquisse. » Je fais une démonstration à Louis en traçant un trait sur un coin de feuille. « Celui-ci, très tendre et très noir pour faire les contrastes et les ombres. Qu'on peut estomper avec ça... » Je sors mon estompe en papier roulé. « Et ça, c'est un fusain sous forme de crayon qu'on peut tailler, c'est pour les traits très fins et les détails. »

Je me rends compte que je me suis un peu emballé et que Louis en a peut-être rien à foutre de mon bla-bla. Je le regarde au moment où il s'amuse à estomper du bout de l'index l'aplat noir que j'ai fait avec le fusain tendre.

— « Mais ça doit tout tâcher non ? » Je sors de mon sac un spray.

— « À la fin, tu vaporises un fixateur. » Démonstration à l'appui.

— « Pouah, ça pue ton truc ! » Silence. Louis fouille dans le paquet de bonbons et avale deux ou trois caramels mous. « Tu pourrais finir ton dessin. »

— « Quoi ? »

— « Bah tant que je suis là, je peux poser pour toi. Tu pourras finir ton dessin. » Louis tire doucement le coin de la feuille sur laquelle je l'ai dessiné. « Je te fais remarquer que pour l'instant je suis unijambiste et plus grave, je n’ai aucun organes génitaux. »

— « J'ai un gros souci de gestion du temps, je n'arrive jamais à finir mes dessins de modèle vivant à temps comme t'as pu le remarquer, du coup je dois les finir chez moi juste avec mes souvenirs ou en improvisant un peu... » Louis me regarde, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je le sens mal.

— « Parce que je te distrais ? »

Je me sens rougir et je me déteste pour paraître si ridicule face à Louis. Il me fixe, le goulot de la bouteille de bière contre ses lèvres. Si la séance de flirt engagée depuis 3 semaines repart, je suis pas convaincu de savoir gérer ça maintenant qu'on est qu'à deux. Enfermés dans une pièce. Pendant 11 heures. Pour couper court à ma gêne, Louis enchaine.

— « Non mais vraiment, je peux reposer pour toi. Tu dois finir ce dessin pour tes examens j'imagine ? Alors autant qu'on occupe la soirée avec ça. Et j'ai envie que tu aies les bonnes proportions. Pour toutes les parties de mon corps. »

 

La proposition est alléchante. Je vais pouvoir finir mon dessin sans me torturer les méninges et je vais pouvoir profiter un peu plus de la vue du corps nu de Louis. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable. On part s'installer à l'autre bout de la salle. La chaise sur laquelle Louis était assis pendant deux heures est toujours sur l'estrade, je me remets derrière le chevalet qui m'était attribué. Avant de se déshabiller, il met la radio sur son smartphone, surement pour combler le silence étrange qui pourrait s'installer. Une fois en caleçon, il monte sur l'estrade.

 

— « Dis-moi si la pose n'est pas correcte. »

J'ai pas le temps de lui répondre, qu'il est déjà nu. Je déglutis un peu fort en l'observant s'assoir et reprendre la pose que le professeur lui avait indiquée. La pose la plus aguicheuse que notre prof a imaginé.

— « Allez, c'est parti.  _Draw me like one of your French girl_ et laisse moi de la place sur cette stupide planche si jamais on coule. »

— « Je suis moins égoïste que Kate Winslet, promis. Ton coude droit, un peu plus en arrière sur le dossier de la chaise. Et ta jambe gauche plus tendue. Parfait ! »

— « Je me demande encore comment j'ai pas choppé une crampe tout à l'heure. »

Je reprends mon dessin. Je suis capable d'avoir une discussion quand je dessine mais c'est parfois un peu long pour avoir une réponse de ma part.

— « C'était la première fois que tu faisais ça ? »

— « Non pas du tout. Mais c'est la première fois que je pose si longtemps avant de faire une pause. Trois-quarts d'heure sans bouger merci bien, votre prof est un tortionnaire. »

— « C'est ton job étudiant ? »

— « C'est un de mes jobs tout court. Je fais pas d'études, j'ai arrêté après le A-Level. C'est pas... C'est pas trop mon truc quoi. Alors je vis de petits boulots. En ce moment j'ai un mi-temps tous les matins dans un petit magasin de confiseries et l'après-midi je suis modèle vivant à la Central Saint-Martins et à la Slade School. Et ici depuis un mois. »

Je décale mon visage du chevalet pour le regarder.

— « À la Central et à la Slade ? » Il fait une mou interrogative. « Tu sais choisir tes lieux de travail, ce ne sont que des écoles super réputées. »

— « Ça paye à fond. »

— « Combien si c'est pas indiscret ? »

— « 10£ par heure. » Je re-décale mon visage.

— « Sérieusement...? »

— « Je me fais environ 100£ par semaine en montrant mes fesses de la plus honnête des façons. »

Je rigole. Son explication à propos de ses études et de ses jobs me reviennent. Je me sens presque obligé de m'excuser.

— « Tu sais... J'ai voulu être honnête en te disant que mes parents me payaient tout et... »

— « Oh c'est bon. Je suis pas malheureux tu sais, bien au contraire. Je vends des sachets d'orangettes à des petites mamies toutes gentilles le matin, je passe mes après-midis à poil devant des filles qui savent plus où se foutre, j'habite dans une colocation dans la banlieue bobo avec des potes, j'ai pas mal de temps libre. Pour l'instant, je peux pas imaginer mieux. Toi tu as une passion et les moyens d'en faire quelque chose de plus grand, tant mieux pour toi, vraiment, mais je ne t'envie pas plus que ça. »

Je me contente de sourire derrière ma feuille à dessin. J'aime son ton détaché, franc et honnête.

 

Le silence s'installe. Louis chantonne quelques passages des chansons qui passent à la radio et moi j'avance plutôt bien sur mon dessin. Je me permets quelques regards appuyés, pendant qu'il est occupé à grattouiller le bois de la chaise du bout des doigts. Il est vraiment beau. Pourtant quand je l'ai vu débarquer la première fois dans la salle il y a 3 semaines, je me suis demandé ce qu'il foutait là : vieilles Vans noires, veste de sport bleue ciel trop large pour lui par-dessus un sweat gris foncé, sac à dos, skateboard à la main et cheveux dans un bordel monstre. Il ressemblait à tout sauf à un mec qui allait se foutre à poil 5 minutes pour plus tard, et surtout pas à un mec qui pourrait me plaire.

 

**22h28**

 

— « Ça avance ? »

— « Hmmm... J'ai un souci avec ta cuisse droite. »

— « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma cuisse droite ? » il s'inquiète en la regardant. Je rigole en détachant la feuille de mon carton à dessin et j'approche de l'estrade.

— « Pause » j'annonce en m’asseyant sur la dernière marche. « Regarde. »

Je pensais que Louis allait prendre le temps de remettre son caleçon ou quelque chose, mais non il s'assoie à côté de moi, tout nu. Je crois qu'on est officiellement dans Survivor finalement.

— « Tu vois le souci ? » je lui demande en tendant mon dessin à bout de bras face à nous. Louis plisse les yeux, l'air concentré.

— « Ah. Y'a un problème de proportion non ? Ou j'ai le fémur qui a rallongé entre temps. »

— « En fait... » Je pointe sur mon dessin le dessus de sa cuisse puis je pointe sa vraie cuisse, puisqu'il a la jambe repliée un peu à la façon de la pose, il peut voir de quoi je parle. « Ton muscle droit fémoral est plus épais en vrai. Moi je l'ai dessiné trop fin, ce qui donne l'impression que ta cuisse fait 3 kilomètres de long. »

— « Mon... Muscle droit fémoral... » il répète, dubitatif.

— « Quand tu plies la jambe, c'est lui qui dessine le dessus de ta cuisse. »

— « Vous avez eu des cours d'anatomie ? »

— « Non, mais t'es bien obligé d'apprendre par toi-même si tu veux t'en sortir. » j'explique alors que je gomme quelques traits. Je dessine une cuisse un peu plus charnue qui ressemble davantage à celle de Louis. « Là, c'est déjà mieux. »

— « Ça m'aurait pas dérangé si tu m'avais fait des jambes plus longues... »

— « Elles sont très bien comme elles sont. »

Louis me fixe en souriant, visiblement content du compliment. Du coup, je me sens une nouvelle fois obligé d'argumenter mon propos. Je tends mes deux jambes bien droites face à moi.

— « Je suis plus grand que toi. Pourtant, nos bustes font la même taille. Mais si tu regardes nos jambes, moi j'ai vraiment des cuisses et des tibias de 3 kilomètres de long. Tes jambes sont mieux proportionnées par rapport à ton buste. » Je conclue. Louis fixe de nouveau mon dessin.

— « Ça va, j'ai retrouvé mes attributs masculins et t'as gardé les bonnes proportions pour ça. » Je crois que je m'aventure sur un terrain dangereux en répondant à ça mais tant pi, je peux pas m'en empêcher quand on me parle de dessin.

— « Pourtant c'est pas le truc que j'arrive à faire le plus facilement. »

— « Tu te sers pas de tes mecs comme entrainement ? » Je ravale un sourire. Joli coup pour avoir confirmation que je suis gay.

— « Je mélange pas le boulot et les loisirs... » Je réponds avec un sourire en coin. « Non en fait mon souci, c'est toutes les parties du corps qui sont... Relâchées. » Le mot fait rire Louis de bon cœur. « Regarde. » Je lui saisis le poignet. « Relâche ta main, tes doigts. » Ce qu'il fait. Je pose l'extrémité de mon index au centre de la paume de sa main et je la soutiens simplement comme ça. « Dessiner des mains, déjà c'est l'horreur mais quand elles sont relâchées comme ça, c'est pire. Il faut réussir à leur donner un mouvement alors qu’elles sont pourtant statiques. » Louis observe ses doigts dont chaque phalange est légèrement repliée, ce qui me donne une sueur froide rien qu'à imaginer devoir dessiner ça.

— « Donc t'es en train de me dire que dessiner une érection c'est plus simple ? »

— « Très clairement. »

— « Ah bah fais passer le mot pour la prochaine séance, je me mettrai en condition. » On rigole tous les deux. Louis regarde encore mon dessin. « Je pensais pas que mes clavicules se voyaient autant. » Il commente en portant sa main sur son sternum.

— « C'est accentué par ton sterno-cléiodo-mastoïdien tendu, comme tu tournais la tête. »

— « Je vais pas savoir le répéter mais je te crois.

Je pose mon index et mon majeur sur son menton, je le force à tourner un peu la tête vers moi et avec mes doigts je trace le muscle qui s'est tendu et déforme sa peau.

— « C'est ça. » Je commente.

J'ai un coup de chaud. Je touche sa peau toute douce, Louis est toujours tout nu à 10 centimètres de moi, la nuit est tombée dehors, la radio résonne dans la salle vide, l'atmosphère est étrange. Je sursaute quand je sens ses doigts décaler le tissu de ma chemise, dévoilant le haut de ma poitrine.

— « Je me suis toujours demandé depuis la première séance : c'est toi qui a dessiné tes tatouages ? »

— « Oui... Oui, tous. » Je chuchote presque.

J'ai l'impression de me liquéfier, d'avoir chaud et froid en même temps. Je regarde Louis qui fixe les hirondelles encrées dans ma peau. Je détaille son visage, je peux pas m'en empêcher, sorte de déformation professionnelle surement : sa mâchoire parfaitement dessinée, son menton un peu carré, ses lèvres très fines, son nez court, ses paupières légèrement tombantes qui donnent à ses yeux bleus un peu de mystère. J'adorerais dessiner son visage seul.

— « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » Il me demande, levant juste les yeux vers moi et toujours ce petit sourire en coin.

— « T'es tout nu à côté de moi. » Je réponds, à côté de la plaque

— « Et ça te distrait vraiment cette fois-ci ? »

— « Ça commence, oui... »

— « Même habillé tu me distrais, et ça fait 3 semaines que ça dure... » Silence.

Je suis sensé répondre quoi à ça au juste ? À ce moment précis, un frisson parcourt le corps de Louis. En quittant l'école, j'imagine que le concierge coupe le chauffage et c'est vrai que l'air s'est rafraîchi dans la salle.

— « T'as froid ? »

On est toujours les yeux dans les yeux, si proches que je peux presque sentir sa respiration sur mon visage. Louis hoche la tête.

 

Dans une situation normale, je lui proposerai bien de se rhabiller, ou éventuellement de mettre une couverture sur lui. Mais rien n'est normal depuis le début de cette soirée. Alors, dans un geste aussi irréfléchi que courageux, je saisis ses hanches et je fais comprendre à Louis de venir s'assoir à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Il pose sa main gauche à l'arrière de ma nuque, sa main droite sur mon épaule gauche, le bras replié entre nos torses. Je le serre contre moi. Nos bouches sont à approximativement cinq millimètres l'une de l'autre. Je comprends pas bien pourquoi j'hésite, du coup c'est Louis qui prend le relai. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et une tornade se forme dans mon ventre. C'est vite passionné. En même temps je vois pas comment ça pourrait être autrement sachant que j'ai un homme nu dans mes bras qui s'amuse à frotter nos entrejambes ensemble.

 

— « J'ai envie de toi... » Il murmure alors que je suis occupé à retapisser son cou de baisers humides. Je réponds même pas, je pense que mon comportement est suffisant pour lui faire comprendre que moi aussi j'ai très, mais alors très, envie de lui. « T'as des capotes ? »

— « Non. Non, j'ai rien... »

— « Merde... J'ai rien non plus... » Il souffle en se frottant un œil.

— « Pas grave, on peut quand même en profiter un peu... » Je réponds en caressant ses fesses fermement, mes lèvres repartant à la découverte de son cou.

— « On va pas se tripoter à sec comme deux ados quand même ? » Je le regarde en haussant un sourcil. « J'ai pas envie de ça. » Il insiste. Dommage, moi ça me disait bien. Du coup, je suis un peu paumé sur la suite des événements. « Demain, le concierge se pointe bien à 7h ? » Je confirme. « Et tu habites vraiment à 5 minutes d'ici ? »

— « Quatre minutes je dirais même. »

— « Je dois être à la confiserie à 9h... Et c'est à Covent Garden. Ça sera long de faire l'aller-retour chez moi, je pourrai prendre une douche chez toi ? »

— « Mais oui bien sûr, sans souci. »

— « Et t'as des capotes chez toi ? » Je rigole franchement.

— « Oui, j'en ai. » Louis se penche et m'embrasse plusieurs secondes sur la bouche.

— « Parfait, on attend demain matin alors... »

— « Parce que ça fait pas ado de planifier ce genre de truc ? Comme quand on séchait les cours au lycée pour profiter de la maison vide ? »

— « J’ai jamais fait ça moi. » Se défend Louis, faussement innocent.

— « C'est ça... » Je le charrie en lui pinçant une fesse.

 

**23h11**

 

Louis se décide à enfiler son caleçon et son tee-shirt, et débarrasse la chaise de l'estrade. Du coffre, j'extrais tout un tas de coussins qui servent aux modèles pour les poses allongées, ainsi que des draps et des couvertures utilisées par le professeur pour nous corser l'exercice, en ajoutant des effets de drapés. Je sors aussi deux véritables reliques : deux grosses bougies à trois mèches chacune, déjà un peu entamées. Notre précédent professeur de modèle vivant était un ancien, qui nous apprenait les jeux d'ombres et de lumières avec des bougies et non pas avec des lampes aux lumières artificielles.

 

— « Quel romantique... » Me charrie Louis en me voyant organiser notre petit nid, contre le mur recouvert d'un épais rideaux de velours rouge.

— « Je suis un artiste, ne l'oublie pas. » J'allume les bougies avec les allumettes trouvées dans le coffre et j'éteins les plafonniers de la salle. Cette salle est de loin ma préférée de toute l'école, je m'y sens toujours bien, son ambiance, son odeur caractéristique m'apaise. Et là, c'est encore mieux. « Je peux prendre ton sweat-shirt ? » Je demande à Louis.

— « Si tu veux. » J'enlève ma chemise. « Merde, t'en caches des choses. » Me dit Louis en fixant les deux fougères tatouées sur mon bas ventre.

Je me retrouve en caleçon et en sweat-shirt. On s'allonge dans les coussins et je rabats un drap et une couverture sur nous. Louis vient de lui-même se coller contre moi, un bras autour de ma taille.

— « Tu as encore froid ? » Je m'inquiète.

— « Non, ça va... » Il marmonne. « C'est pas dangereux de laisser les bougies ? »

— « Elles sont dans un pot en verre et rien de ne peut tomber dessus. » Je le rassure. Le silence s'installe pendant que je caresse le dos de Louis du plat de la main. « Du coup... On est... Quoi au juste ? »

— « Deux cons en calbute enfermés dans une école d'art. »

— « Mis à part ça ? » Louis relève son visage vers moi.

— « T'es pas en phase post-rupture ? T'as pas un autre mec en vue ? Je sers pas de bouche-trou ? » Je réponds non à tout. « T'as un petit peu de temps à m'accorder au milieu de tes exams ? » Je hoche la tête. « Alors, sans dire qu'on est déjà vraiment ensemble, on pourrait peut-être essayer ? Nous deux ? Je veux dire, tu me plais beaucoup, je t'ai remarqué depuis la première séance de pose, ça fait plus de 3h qu'on est enfermés, on s'est pas engueulé, rien ne m'a paru étrange chez toi, t'es... T'es adorable. » Il termine sa phrase en murmurant. Je pose un baiser sur son front.

— « Moi aussi j'ai envie qu'on essaye. »

— « Si demain matin je découvre que tu pratiques le sexe sado-maso je changerai peut-être d'avis. » Je rigole en roulant un peu sur lui pour le serrer plus fort dans mes bras.

— « T'inquiète pas, je pratique le sexe d'une façon très classique. Mais inoubliable. » Je lui réponds en pinçant doucement le lobe de son oreille entre mes lèvres.

— « Arrête ça ! » Il se débat dans mes bras pour me repousser en ricanant. « Bonne nuit. » Il me dit pour stopper la discussion.

— « Bonne nuit. »

 

**23h30**

 

Louis relève la tête.

 

— « T'entends pas du bruit ? »

— « Hmmm... Je sais pas. Ça doit être des trucs dehors... »

— « M'ouais. » Je sens un petit bisou sur ma joue et Louis se rallonge.

 

**23h37**

 

— « T'es sûr que c'est pas dangereux les bougies ? »

— « Mais nooon, t'inquiète pas. » Je bougonne en glissant ma main sous son tee-shirt.

 

**23h45**

 

— « Eh, t'as m-... »

— « Bon, t'as pas envie de dormir en fait ? »

— « Bah... Non, pas trop. »

— « Tu es un enfant. »

— « En fait, je... Je pensais à un truc. »

— « À quoi donc ? »

— « Non mais j'ai pas envie que t-... »

— « Lâche le morceau. »

— « Dans quatre jours c'est l'anniversaire d'une de mes sœurs et... Ça fait des années que j'ai plus d'idées de cadeaux. »

— « Tu veux lui offrir un dessin de toi tout nu ? »

— « Blague facile. Bref. Je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être... Faire son portrait. J'y ai pensé parce qu'elle se maquille toujours trop les yeux, en noir, et avec ton fusain... Enfin, je sais pas. »

— « Pas de problème. » Louis se redresse et s'assoit en tailleur.

— « Pas de problème ? Genre, c'est tout ? T'es d'accord ? »

— « Oui bien sûr, ça me fait plaisir. »

— « Mais, mais tu sais avec tes examens et tout, enfin, ça presse pas ! Je pourrais dire à ma soeur d'attendre un peu et... »

— « T'as pas envie de dormir ? »

— « Euh... Pfff, non pas spécialement. »

— « Bon, et bien on fait ça maintenant. Tu as une photo d'elle ? J'ai besoin que tu me parles d'elle, c'est plus intéressant pour dessiner un portrait. »

Je me lève pour aller chercher mon carton à dessin et mes fournitures, sentant le regard halluciné de Louis dans mon dos. Je m'installe tout contre lui dans les coussins en sortant une feuille de papier épaisse vierge. Louis me tend son téléphone où s'affiche la photo d'une jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds platine, aux grands yeux clairs et effectivement, très charbonneux.

— « Elle a 21 ans et tu sais, elle passe son temps sur Twitter, Tumblr, Snaptruc et tout là. Elle est bouffée par toutes ces tendances... bizarres. Bref, elle veut bosser dans l'esthétique, le maquillage. Elle fait plein de stages, de workshops... Honnêtement au début j'y croyais pas mais elle fait tout pour réussir et... C'est cool. Je crois qu'elle est douée elle aussi. » Je ricane en silence en continuant de détailler la photo.

— « Tu peux le dire devant moi que t'es fière d'elle. » Louis lève les yeux au ciel au moment où je tourne la tête vers lui. « La photo est top et j'ai une idée pour ajouter un petit truc sympa. »

— « C'est vrai ? Quoi ? »

— « Surprise. »

— « Heeey ! C'est mon cadeau ! »

— « Mais c'est moi qui fait le dessin. »

— « C'est ma sœur ! » Je présente la paume de ma main droite contre le bout du nez de Louis en agitant les doigts.

— « Oui mais c'est moi le talentueux artiste. »

— « Pour une raison que j'ignore, je te fais confiance. »

— « Tout ça parce que j'ai dessiné ton pénis un peu plus gros qu'il ne l'est en réalité. »

— « FAUX ! »

 

 

**00h29**

 

— « Je peux toujours pas regarder ? »

— « Toujours pas. Arrête de demander toutes les dix minutes. » Je relève brusquement la tête de mon carton à dessin. Louis est allongé sur le dos devant moi, l'écran de son smartphone éclairant son nez. « Tu t'ennuies pas ? »

— « Non, j'ai trouvé des conneries à lire sur internet... » Il répond, un peu distrait par sa lecture.

 

 

**01h12**

 

— « Est-ce que mon bel assistant pourrait aller me chercher quelque chose ? » Louis tourne la tête vers moi en haussant un sourcil. Ça va faire une demi-heure qu'il fait la crêpe dans les coussins, à se tourner et se retourner dans tous les sens en regardant des vidéos stupides sur son smartphone.

— « Si tu veux un cheeseburger, ça va être compliqué. »

— « Dans le meuble là... Dans le tiroir du milieu, il y a des vieux morceaux de craies d'art et de sanguines, tu pourrais regarder ce qu'il y a comme couleurs ? » Je pourrais me bouger pour ça, mais je culpabilise un peu de faire poireauter Louis, alors j'essaye de l'occuper. Il se lève et part fouiller dans le tiroir.

— « Mais ils sont super crades... »

— « Pas grave, c'est juste tout petit ce que je veux faire en couleur. S'il y a du rose, du rouge... Ce genre de couleurs. » Louis revient quelques minutes plus tard et me tend la paume de sa main où il y a des petits morceaux de craies rose foncé, rose layette et rouge sang.

— « Parf-... » Louis tente une manœuvre pour regarder mon dessin. Je le repousse d'une main contre sa joue. Manque de pot c'est ma main droite et ça lui laisse une grosse trace noire de fusain sur la peau. Il s’essuie avec le bas de son tee-shirt en râlant. Et je le trouve de plus en plus mignon.

 

 

**02h56**

 

— « Ravitaillement pour l'artiste. » Je réclame, solennel.

Louis se lève sans rien dire et se dirige vers le lavabo pour remplir un gobelet en plastique. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure. C'est officiel, je culpabilise totalement de le laisser sans rien faire. Il a l'air fatigué et un peu blasé. Quand il revient sur l'estrade et qu'il me tend le verre d'eau, je glisse mon dessin dans mon carton et je tire sur son poignet pour qu'il s'assoie en face de moi.

— « Je parlais pas d'un ravitaillement en eau, je parlais plutôt de ce style de ravitaillement... » Je passe mes bras sur ses épaules et je l'embrasse doucement d'abord, puis un peu plus profondément, caressant sa langue avec la mienne. Je l'entends soupirer de plaisir dans notre baiser. « J'ai bientôt fini... » Je lui promets.

Ça lui est un peu égal visiblement, il préfère recommencer à m'embrasser. Il m'escalade jusqu'à me faire tomber dos au sol. Louis s'allonge de tout son long sur moi. Les embrassades continuent et juste pour l'emmerder un peu et lui donner envie, je saisis ses fesses des deux mains, glissant un ou deux doigts sous le tissu de son caleçon, et je donne deux petits coups de bassin.

— « Dans ce sens là ? » Il me demande.

— « Ça te va ? »

— « Mhhh mhhhh... » Il ronronne en embrassant le haut de ma mâchoire. Je continue de caresser ses fesses, et j'approche ma bouche de son oreille.

— « Je suis sûr que t'aimes ça quand c'est un peu... Violent. Je me trompe ? »

— « Arrête tout de suite. »

— « Quoi ? »

— « On doit encore attendre 4h. »

— « 4h et 4 minutes. Alors ? J'ai raison ou pas ? Je suis sûr que tu aimes un peu diriger le truc, tu donnes tes ordres mais... »

— « Arrête j’ai dit. » Il répète en me mordant l'oreille. Je ricane, fier de moi.

— « Va dormir un peu. »

— « Je veux p-... »

— « Va dormir Louis. Tu bosses à 9h demain, moi je commence à 11h, je pourrai faire une petite sieste. »

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois avant d'aller s'allonger dans les coussins et de rabattre la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Il me regarde en train de dessiner pendant quelques minutes avant que ses paupières ne se ferment.

 

**07h01**

 

— « Harry, je sais pas quoi dire. C’est magnifique. »

— « Ça fera un paquet d’orangettes et un massage des épaules. »

— « Tu perds pas le nord. »

 

Louis m’embrasse sur la bouche, prenant soin d’écarter mon dessin de nous. Le visage de sa sœur s’y étale, encadré d’arabesques formées par ses longs cheveux, surmontés d’une couronne de fleurs roses qui rappelle le célèbre filtre Snapchat. Notre baiser est interrompu par du bruit dans le hall de l’école.

— « Bon Dieu, la délivrance ! »

— « Je t’en prie, ose dire que c’était un calvaire de rester enfermé avec moi », j’ironise.

— « C’était un calvaire d’attendre la douche et ce qui va suivre. »

 

Je crois qu’on a un peu trop fait monter la température depuis l’instant où on a évoqué le fait que j’avais des préservatifs chez moi. Un bip indique que l’alarme a été coupée. Puis quelques secondes plus tard on entend les clefs tourner dans toutes les serrures des salles de dessin. Quand le gardien ouvre la nôtre, on en sort en trombe, un carton à dessin chacun sous le bras.

 

— « C’est quoi ce merdier ! » hurle le gardien.

— « Vous nous avez enfermés hier soir ! » je me contente de lui crier en continuant à courir vers la sortie, Louis sur les talons.

 

Je n’entends pas les demandes d’explications du gardien, je me jette sur la porte d’entrée, le rire de Louis résonne dans le vestibule. Et on se remet à courir jusque chez moi, comme deux gosses pressés de faire une connerie. Pendant que Louis prend sa douche, je range en quatrième vitesse mon studio et je fais surtout de la place sur le lit. Quand je sors de la salle de bain, après une douche qui s’avère effectivement très salutaire, je suis accueilli par les bras de Louis, simplement en caleçon, qui semblait regarder mes dessins entassés sur mon bureau en m’attendant.

La suite, elle est exactement comme je me la suis imaginée toute la nuit précédente. Un Louis très entreprenant et sûr de lui, avec un petit jeu de soumission à l’apogée de nos ébats. Il n’a pas pu s’empêcher de faire une blague sur son pénis quand je l’avais dans la bouche, rapport au fait que je lui avais avoué que dessiner une érection serait plus simple pour moi. Il semblerait que je maitrise aussi bien l’art du dessin que de la fellation.

Louis a repris une douche rapide, avant de s’habiller pour aller travailler. Je suis nu dans mon lit, simplement recouvert d’un drap et je le regarde porter fièrement le carton à dessin que je lui ai trouvé pour transporter le dessin de sa sœur.

— « Ça te va bien », je commente.

— « Ça te va mieux. » il répond.

Il vient déposer quelques baisers sur mes lèvres et la sensation est divine.

— « Bon courage… » je marmonne.

— « Chocolat noir ou chocolat au lait les orangettes ? »

Je m’étire de tout mon long dans mon lit en gémissant.

— « Chocolat… Noir. »

— « Tu n’as donc aucun défaut ? »

— « A toi de le découvrir. »

— « Ce soir ? » Je tourne la tête vers lui, les sourcils haussés. « Enfin, c’est comme tu veux mais ce soir je n’ai rien de prévu, on pourrait peut-être… Passer une soirée normale. Ensemble. »

 

Je crois que je n’ai plus envie de passer une seule soirée normale avec lui.


End file.
